In the movable body such as the vehicle or shipping, an instrument apparatus showing information measured by various measuring devices for a crew of the movable body. An analogue instrument apparatus, which, for example, rotates an indicating needle in accordance with a measuring value measured by the various measuring devices so as to point an index member showing various condition of the movable body at a chaptering plate by the indicating needle, so that the measuring value is shown for the crew of the movable body, is used as the instrumental apparatus.
The analogue instrumental apparatus includes a box-shaped instrument case; a chaptering plate mounted at a crew side of the instrument case, and having an index member showing various condition of the movable body; an indicating needle arranged at a side of front surface (crew side) of the chaptering plate; a printed circuit board received in the instrument case and being provided with various electronic components such as a movement rotating the indicating needle in according with the measuring value and a plurality of light sources; and an inside member covering an area to be hidden at the chaptering plate.
As the above analogue instrumental apparatus, an instrumental apparatus (see, for example, Patent document 1) including a display device showing various information indicating vehicle conditions, such as a traveling distance, for showing a display to give a flesh feeling to the crew.
The instrumental apparatus described in Patent document 1 includes a display device displaying the information such as a LCD panel; a light guide body arranged at a rear side of the display device and leading light from the light source toward the display device; a frame receiving the display device and the light guide body, and a cover member mounted at the frame and having an exposure member exposing a display surface of the display device. The display device includes a connecting member such as a FPC led out of the display device. The connecting member is led from the frame and electrically connects the display device and the printed circuit board.
In the instrumental apparatus structured as described above, by arranging the display device to show a condition of the vehicle so as to cover around a rotating center of the indicating needle, the displayed appearance is given a stereoscopic effect and improved.